They Don't Forget You
You want to know about what happened? i have to mention that everything isn't what it seems in game. Even if it could cause death and destruction, I learnt this the hard way. It was my birthday. I couldn't wait to rush to my mum and dads room to wake them and declare my birthday was here, by opening cards. I got one hundred pounds in total from my relatives and friends, who shall remain unknown for now. The one thing that stuck out from all the money was a present from my auntie, The Nintendo GameCube. This all happened in 2004 so I'm sorry if it sounds a bit sketchy. I remember the moment my dad booted it up though, I had never been so happy I mean it was the first console I ever got, who wouldn't be excited? I didn't have any games but seeing that jingle at the opening screen would make any young boy happy. My first game i got was at my local game shop. It was none other than Mario kart Double Dash, the 4th Mario kart game I believe, probably the best racing game for it's time. I ran home and shoved the disk in and I played that game every day of every week of every year. Video games looked different from what I saw in the social media, in truth it was more colourful and loud than what movies and TV shows make it look like. Because it was my first console I didn't know what to expect but I can tell you now that it was brilliant! As I aged and time flowed forward I still played that game. It kept calling me back and without fail I'd be on that game in no time. I bought super Mario sunshine, luigi's mansion and sonic adventure battle 2 but none could compete, Mario kart Double Dash always had a place in my childhood. More years went by and one Christmas day I tore open the thin beautiful wrapping paper till it was mere scraps to find a white Wii complete with Wii sports. I can remember how excited I got, just like the GameCube I played it for hours until my parents said it was time to turn it off. Finding out that I could play GameCube games on the Wii made me feel sorry for the GameCube. It was like replacing a best friend to me and to this day it still does. I downloaded all the Mario series smb1,smb2 (and the Japanese version) ,smb3 etc My GameCube was blown out the water by all these new features and games i just simply couldn't get of the thing. Like the GameCube. I purchased super Mario galaxy and super Mario galaxy 2 on release. I also purchased the successor to the GameCube game, Mario kart Wii. Words couldn't express how much it meant to use the Wiimote as a wheel and how some courses from the GameCube debuted in Mario kart Wii no words could express how THEY felt... 5 Christmas's later I matured greatly. I had began to a build pc I had also stopped playing on the Wii for a long time, everything was going my way at college despite the fact I'm Not very social. But one Christmas day I was opening my presents from my family one of them was pretty big, well from my standards it was. I had gotten clothes, pc parts, money and new super Mario brothers u. That big present gave me a massive clue. I ripped open the big present and you guessed it, a Wii U deluxe set. I wasn't as excited as I was in my youth but I rushed through all of the setup to play what had been in my childhood, Mario! I played new super Mario bros u like I had in my childhood. I zoomed past levels like a bullet, I was so happy to see my favorite plumber in hd. Due to the fact you can move save files and play Wii games (also virtual console games) on the Wii U, I had no need for the Wii anymore. But I had a need for the GameCube seen as I couldn't play GameCube games on the Wii u. So I decided to boot up my old GameCube. All I needed to do was to retrieve my childhood from the attic. It was insanely dusty up there as it hadn't been entered at all since I put it up there. I felt as if I was being watched like any teenage boy would but this time I was convinced that something was behind me. I was sweating and my heart rate shot up like a rocket. I then turned my head. Nothing, there was nothing there. I wiped the sweat of my brow and for After 10 minutes of searching i found my GameCube on top of my old chest of draws. Soon as I held the thing my hand felt warm inside like I was reunited with an old friend... The feeling was mutual... I plugged in the power cable, the video input cables and inside the GameCube was Mario kart of course! I turned it on. Everything worked phenomenally, the music quality sounded lively with lots of gusto. The picture quality was at its best and not even one frame dropped. I played for 2 hours before I noticed I had not got hit by one shell yet nor a banana nor anything! All the CPU characters seemed like they wouldn't dare try to injure me at all costs bit I think I'm looking to deep. That's when it began...that's when THEY began... I got hit by luigi, he used a red shell. "Finally!" I remember myself saying Mario, who was driving by the way, grabbed luigi by the neck and shouted "No you cant not after everything we were planning, No!!! You don't want us to be happy? Do you!? we cant let him know..." His voice wasn't his usual Italian accent it was just pure English its hard to explain but I can tell you it wasn't Italian, American or British. I suddenly stood up with a shock and turned the GameCube off as any sane guy would do. Due to me being good with computers I could see if anything was added in the programming so with that I took the small disc and pushed it into my computer. And you'll never believe me... it said that there was nothing wrong, all the files weren't modded or corrupt. My brain told me it was my imagination... my imagination said it was real, in truth I stuck with my brain for once. I turned my GameCube back on, only to find that the game was back to normal. Right after another hour I came second place in 150cc my first time second in 9 years. It was Yoshi and Birdo, I heard heavy breathing come from the speakers but according to my computer (I hooked up my speakers) there was no sound being inputted. Mario then jump from kart to kart From Toad and Toadette in 5th place to Yoshi and Birdo in 1st He looked like he had lost something, he looked like he lost his best friend. Yoshi was speeding up to get away from him but he was to slow to react and let Mario throw Birdo off the kart You couldn't see Birdo on screen but you could hear dreadful screaming And I think I heard her say something like "you've blown it Mario!...." Her voice was shaky and sounded like she had a hard time speaking. That scared me the most, how could Mario do such a thing? And... Birdo doesn't even speak English. Mario twisted Yoshi's head and snapped it. He then shouted "Years and years off unforgivable waiting and for what?!? Just so my best friend can come second!?" He threw Yoshi off and started driving. His head turned to look at me directly "YOU...ruined my life everything, everything!!!" He shouted very coldly, he sounded nothing like the real Mario. I was about to turn it off in fear but I then saw him smashing his head against Yoshi's kart wheel over and over "Why?" I thought to myself. Mario looked at me with a massive hole in his head big chunky lumps of blood oozed out and he said quietly "If you know suffering like I do you wouldn't be here anymore..." With that said he threw himself off the kart and toad accidentally ran over him blood scattered everywhere and brain matter splatted on the back of his cap. All that was left of him was a flat, bloody corpse. Mario was still on the road but he wasn't a corpse anymore he was alive That was him respawning, for example if you fell in the water, in game you'd respawn back were you made the mistake. With that all his wounds healed and all the brain matter disappeared He got up "LEAVE ME!!! I missed you for years and was planning to have the best race ever I cant even commit suicide when I die I get put back here like I'm nothing!... I planned a grand race, a race where you could win and not get hit once...And you don't appreciate it at all... ever since you left us for the next console like were nothing to you" He was right, I was always full of joy when I won a race, as a kid anyway but now I treat the race as a bunch of code. "Can- can you hear me?" I said hoping he could. "yes... now thanks to you I despawned everyone... I erased them from the game!" he said changing the subject. "wha- what? ... okay why did you do that? and I don't go on the Wii anymore" I said regretfully "... I got a Wii U now... sorry." I added. I felt as if I had gone insane, I was talking to a game! "What!? another one!? No you- I- I- I- " the game started to lag. "the disc cannot be read" screen popped up. So I reset the game and the same message popped up again "the disc cannot be read" I inserted it into my computer to find all the files had been erased and in its place was a Wii ISO (it's a bit like a ROM). I transferred the file to my desktop then put it on a blank disc, that is compatible with the Wii. I then ejected the disc I then inserted it into my Wii u, seen as it can play Wii games. when I was starting up the game my Wii textures started to become darker and instead of a welcoming white it toned down to a dark grey. And then I heard Mario say "why? you abandon us and expect us to work for you?" I could hear him crying. I was terrified, I didn't care about anything else, I just wanted to get to the bottom of this and try to find out what Mario was doing. The game started normally it was super Mario galaxy. It had all my saves on it so I selected my first one. I spawned in the hub world like the actual game but What I saw there was awful, Luigi was beating up Mario from galaxy (not the Double Dash Mario) He had bruises everywhere on him. Luigi shouted "No I missed him too I deserve something!!" Luigi was a different guy now instead of happy go lucky they have all gone crazy. All the textures started to miss shape and a lot of texture errors were visible. Then I saw Mario from Mario kart Double Dash jump into the hub world. He was very laggy literally!, He was also a darker red, like a bloody colour. He then started typing... on nothing like it was a air keyboard, He deleted Double dash, maybe he can delete this?, But why even make the iso?, was he trying to show me that the Wii was talking to me in some form? I couldn't look it was all my fault I made them go mad, I made them kill each other, ME! Then "the disc cannot be read" screen appeared. I ejected the disc and put it in the computer there were no files... a text file was left I opened it read "All years come to an end, this drove me around the bend. I liked it when we played, its a shame you couldn't of stayed..." The Wii and the Gamecube were talking to me, I'm SURE of it. Furiously I opened the GameCube I then tipped it upside down and patted the bottom as hard as I could. There wasn't anything in there....just a hollow GameCube and really... that GameCube still feels heavy as it did back in 2004. I also know for a fact no one has tampered with it because it had been in my attic for years. Was it hollow... the whole time? Category:Video Games Category:Super Mario Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story